1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to the transporting of sheet materials, and more particularly to an improved package for shipping and storing a stack of individual automotive windshields or other curved glass articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, many different types of shipping containers have been employed to transport and store a plurality of curved glass articles on edge, including corrugated fiber board containers, wire bound wooden cases and the like. The performance and serviceability of these containers, of course, depends upon the quality of the materials used, the skill of the workers in assembling and loading the containers, etc. In the past, these shipping containers were provided with many, and sometimes complex, components to prevent shifting of the stack of glass articles which could result in marring and breakage of the individual glass articles. Thus, it is desirable to provide a shipping container that is quickly and easily assembled and within which the glass articles are tightly held, thus preventing any damage thereto.